Many bicycle owners equip their bicycles with a rear carrier rack. Experienced bicycle riders know that a rear carrier rack must be as rigid and as rigidly attached to the bicycle as possible, lest a load carried on the rack sway from the side to side and make it more difficult to control the bicycle. A swaying load will require the rider to be much more attentive to steering and balance than he or she otherwise would be, and the rider will tire much more quickly which riding a bicycle with a heavy load that sways from side to side. Many bicycle rear carrier racks on the market today are not sufficiently strong and not adequately secured to the bicycle to prevent substantial swaying, even with comparatively light loads. When the rack carries loaded panniers, sleeping bags and other articles required for bicycle touring, it is virtually essential that the bicyclist have a very rigid high quality carrier rack.
To minimize sway, it has been known to include in the frame design V-shaped bars and anti-sway struts to stiffen the frame and reduce the tendency to sway. Additionally, it has been known to use a U-shaped strut that is attached to the rear dropouts of the bicycle.
An additional problem that is faced with rear carrier racks is the provision of attachment points for supporting the packs or panniers to the rack that will ensure stable and secure support even for them.
Still another problem is the need to simplify the connections of the carrier rack to the bicycle.